


Fluffy Kitten（有猫在）

by Shankspeare



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In winter months, cats hide on and in cars where it’s warm. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus come to a body shop for some tools, and stay for a detailing that turns into more. A kitten is involved.<br/>冬天里猫咪喜欢趴在车盖上，或是钻车底取暖。有一回千斤顶和通天晓去了器官商店拿部件，做了一次精护，还做了点别的。期间有一只小猫参与。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Kitten（有猫在）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fluffy Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670517) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon). 



> 在此纪念译者人生最冷的一个冬天，以及广州几十年来头一回下雪。  
> 下雪那天我一看这篇就化掉了。

“ **士兵** ，你去了哪里？”

“在您的飞船里倒腾。重校了驱动器，现在功率提升了17%。 **长官** 。”

两人间那份凝滞还是用千斤顶的刀才斩得开。不过已经有什么不一样了。功率提升，通天晓听到了，而且他感到高兴。

“让我看看。”留意到擎天柱的眼神，通天晓补了一句，“有劳了。”

 

***

 

现在他们俩都满身尘垢了，因为最带劲的内容总在引擎盖下头。虽然通天晓确信自己的太空船并没有“引擎盖”。千斤顶修改了等离子调幅器的线路……还有其它好多东西，他一面解释一面瞅着 **兴致勃勃** 的通天晓，显得难以置信，接着说了下去，越发的深入了。

“没人喜欢听那么多细节。都说‘很烦人’”——最后千斤顶那么评论道，面露……通天晓进行分析，发现那是满意的表情。甚至有些开心。

“我是重视细节的。”通天晓简洁地回答，又问道，“移除额外线圈，在高重力行星着陆会有影响吗？”

千斤顶详细讲解了一通，通天晓用数据板 **做了笔记** 。

 

***

 

千斤顶探讨在固态行星及气态巨行星着陆的种种不同的时候，军事基地的灯光亮起，说明入夜了。因为福勒和神子在附近，他们用的是地球语言。“要是您 **允许** ，”——通天晓暗暗查询最新版的俚语字典，但这个词并未突变成脏话——“咱们可以去一趟人类的维修店。看看能不能找些家伙摆平加速问题。”

“准了。”通天晓道，随即才提问，“什么问题？”

“太颠了！(Too much jerk!)”千斤顶坏笑着说。神子听了也咯咯直笑，通天晓再次查阅俚语字典。这句话 **有** 个骂人的词，可它同时也是正规机械学用语。他提醒自己以后找出千斤顶的确切意思，只要别再惹旁人生厌。可他哪回不惹人烦呢？

福勒领他们向维修店进发。开初神子也跟来了，不过听了几分钟关于燃油喷射率的讨论，她就开了小差。真是目无纪律的年轻人。

一行人来到维修店门前，那扇门高得足够让通天晓走进去。福勒刷了通行卡，按了按钮将折叠门升起来。接着他开了灯，灯光亮了，闪了闪，转眼间又是一片漆黑。“爱迪生的焦竹丝儿！别是又跳闸了吧！”福勒怒声叫道。通天晓记起擎天柱的建议，没有尝试搞明白那是什么意思。他变形作卡车，打亮了车头灯。

他看到样式原始的地球工具——起重机、起车器、摆满了小物件的许多架子。在其中一个架子下方，是一双闪着光的大眼睛。

“嗜铁虫！”他惊叫着倒车，很快又逼着自己停下。

“在哪？”千斤顶矮下身，双刀跳入手中，快得像自动传输。

“最右头的架子下面。我看到一对眼睛，现在又不见了。我的扫描没有发现相关结果。”

福勒走向那个架子低头张望，随即胳膊探了进去……通天晓吓得僵了。虽说嗜铁虫不会攻击非机械生命，可是光想想有人把手伸向那种祸害都能让塞伯坦人体内的能量液降温。等福勒收回了手，那儿没什么恐怖的景象。只是一个很小的有机生命。

据资料库显示，那是一只家猫。本地生物的幼体。

“把武器收回去，千斤顶。”福勒说道。“机修工养的猫生小猫了。看在达尔文的大胡子份上，这真不是嗜铁虫。好么？”福勒手里的小东西喵了一声，通天晓内部有某件东西对此发生共鸣，然后化掉了。

他变焦光镜，加以细看。这小动物的脸有点像霸天虎标志？不，不，为什么他要对那个标志产生好感？！他有好感的是福勒抱着的这个黑白小毛球，它发出了有规律的呼噜声，像一架经过校准、状态良好的引擎，他想盯着它瞧。

通天晓想深入了解家猫，他想要细节。也许他可以将一只家猫放在显微镜下观察。处理器则说，放在火种附近会更好，他一点不晓得这念头是哪来的。

千斤顶收起双刀，耸耸肩膀。他找了自己需要的工具便离开了。通天晓看着福勒把小猫放在一张柔软的地球床铺上，那里还有两只幼崽和一只成猫；他留着车头灯，好让福勒去修电路，随即又多待了一会，观看这组家猫（很快他自我纠正，如擎天柱所言，这是一个‘家庭’）；这才变形出去帮千斤顶。

他俩没花多长时间，期间仍旧聊着机械学。然后千斤顶说道：“我说啊，长官。”——这个词听上去不像骂人了，不过还是不正经，哪里不正经通天晓又说不清——“你变形的时候轮子有点歪。要我检查一下不？”

 

***

 

或许是这半天里聊修船聊得投缘；或许是局势实在太糟，战争、倒下的汽车人同僚还有他失去的右手；或许只是那毛茸茸小有机动物的缘故。总而言之，通天晓保持载具形态停在起车器之上，允许机械师千斤顶——此人绝不是救护车那般的正经医生——查看他引擎盖之下的构造。

千斤顶把地球人的泛光灯捆在头上，就着灯光做检查，不过修理库中仍是漆黑一团。他挨个检查车轮，不时转动其中一个，再加以校准。时不时他要求通天晓活动某一部位，但除此之外并没有进行交谈，指挥官无意提问，也没有试图察看进展。感觉到千斤顶在工作已经足够了。

“你的手，你的动作……”他依然开了口，随即又停住了。说出这么几个字都令他的马达转动愈加迅速。

“咋了？”千斤顶笑着问，通天晓听得出那个坏笑，即便看不到。

“你的动作十分精准，很美。”后半句是从哪来的，他说不上来。可话既出口，通天晓就明白那出自真心。他还明白叫排气阀超负荷劳动很伤人。于是他排出废气，夜里清凉的空气让他大感痛快。

“哦？我再瞧瞧这儿……”千斤顶喃喃低语，轻轻转起前边一个轮子。

他一只手停在车轮旁，手劲很轻，简直像是抚弄；另一只手探入轮舱，随着车轮转动，逐渐一起停下。这两边的触碰步调和谐，在通天晓的感知网络内建立起反馈环路。他再次叹了口气，排出的废气对一辆闲坐不动的卡车而言未免太热了一点。

恰在此时，修理库天花板的灯亮了起来，福勒特工的声音传来了：“千斤顶，你是在给指挥官做精护吗？我帮你把灯开了。”

通天晓惊得一颤，起车器被带得晃动了。其实他比人类制造的卡车来得重；千斤顶果断扶着起车器和通天晓的前护盖，稳住了。通天晓正要解释他们并不是在做这件事，千斤顶抢先答话：“谢了，福勒。咱们正浑身油污呢。先头忙着对付头儿的 **钢铁意志** 号。”

他说飞船名字的那个音调！简简单单的几个字因为他而暗含深意，就如他轻柔的触碰引发了奇异的机械之中的奇迹。细节。元始天尊的恩典就藏在细节里。

福勒离开了，大门也降了下来。“头儿，搞起？”千斤顶严肃地轻声问，通天晓又一次感到他话有玄机，绝不只是讨论外形保养。

他答道：“好。”

 

***

 

这次重启比平时慢些，不过通天晓知道自己身在何处，此前又发生了什么，因为这是他很久以来最舒适的一次磁盘整理……太久了。也许就是大战之前也没有过。眼下他仍是载具模式，停在维修库里降低的起车器上，千斤顶在他车盖旁蜷作一团，最后一轮过载后他就躺在那儿了。

通天晓神清气爽但进行了自体分析，结果很快出来了：“开心点”。如今千斤顶和他的默契应该对他们小队的士气有所帮助。不，他又自我纠正了。这是他们的家庭。

他回溯了前一天的经历，他们俩提升了飞船性能，千斤顶的巧手先是在钢铁意志号的引擎作业，接着伸进通天晓自己的车盖之下——总是触摸到正确的部位，力道刚刚好，节奏恰到妙处。只是简单的动作，却包含了如许深情。那让他的火种感到无比温暖。

还有别的东西在温暖他的火种，舱室附近有个体形很小的入侵者，温度比火种低几度——依然比室温高很多。这本该引起警惕，但他镇静如常，并未变形动手检查——可能有危险——只是扫描了自体内部。火种附近没有额外金属物。不过回溯昨日的记忆，答案马上就出现了。他又调整视野察看附近家猫的床铺。那里只有三只猫，福勒抱出来的那只幼崽不在它们中间。

通天晓重看了一遍记忆文档，接着把声频接收器调至合适的频率，果然听见好似引擎的微弱呼噜声。

今天大概会很忙，可他还想磨蹭一下，待在千斤顶身边，车盖下还躺着一小只有机生物。通天晓决定再观察观察这只家猫，并总结了种种细节：它能发出的各种叫声、脸部的形状、体温、体表毛发的图形……这回（真感谢早晨的神清气爽！）他发现了昨天引起好感的那些特征了。

这的确是有联系的：白色三角形的声频接收器官像是门翼，面部中央的黑色呼吸器官像汽车人胸前的标志，另外它发出的一种叫声很像警笛声。

通天晓察觉到千斤顶动弹了。他快醒过来了，还会抬起卡车的前车盖——指挥官不由颤抖了一下——轻轻抱起那只离群的外星小动物。通天晓希望他们可以安排这只小猫加入汽车人的家庭，就如福勒、神子和其他本地生命那样。

那么他就可以仔细研究并照顾它，他已经决定给小猫起名叫警车了。


End file.
